pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Another Story Side Characters
This page contains about the Side characters from spoonerdog123's Just Another Story. Side characters are defined as any character that isn’t the main protagonist (AKA Gen) and have been rated in order of general importance. Due to the nature of Just Another Story, only characters that have appeared or have at least been mentioned in more then 1 chapter will be listed 'Kiba the Flygon / Bagon hybrid' 1st appears in Ch. 1.4 Kiba (based of Seto Kiba from Yu-Gi-Oh & Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) the... well apparently (according to Kiba) he's just so amazing that they haven't invented a word for him yet, Is Gen's Rival. He is stuck up, narcastistic, thinks Hawaiian pizza is foul beyond imagining, and like Gen is a “Chosen One” with the almighty power of “Plot Protection”. * He also makes a small cameo aperince drueing the discripson of Pfaccioxx's "Trollific Love Story" 'Jack the Hot Lucario & Justin the Hot Zoroark' 1st apers in Ch. 1.3 Jack the Super Hot Lucario (based off of Sasuke from Naruto as well as stereotypical Emo people) & Justin the Hot Super Zoroark (based off of Jacob from Twilight as well as stereotypical Werewolves) are Gen's super hot roommates from next door. Jack is extremely moody and somewhat depressed and gets agitated when people aren't paying attention to him and his hotness. Justin is known for not wearing a shirt and talking in growls and grunts that only humanoid canines seem to be able to understand for some reason. They're both friends while hating eachother and have been known to occasionally try and murder one another 'Fatso the Quilava' 1st apers in Ch. 1.3 An extremely obese Quilava and one of Gen's roommates. She is obscenely fat, somewhat dumb, and talks in ALL–CAPS–WITH–DASHES which everyone else hears as yelling (despite the fact that she thinks yelling is rude). Other than this she has no personality and is basically a Dumb Clone type of roommate 'Weirdo Dog' 1st apers in Ch. 1 Gen's Spirit Messenger, better known as the Random Weirdo Dog from Gen's the Herdier's dreams, is a Spirit Messenger Stoutland asinged to Gen. However despite this it has stated that it has no intention of ever telling Gen anything and instead prefers to chew on Gen's leg 'Gen's Kitchen' 1st apers in Ch.1 Gen's kitchen was a kitchen of kitchens from Gen's old life before she transformed. It was later destroyed by a nameless cardboard cut–out Charizard. RIP Gen's kitchen, you will be missed. 'Cliché Bully Trio Gang' 1st apers in Ch. 1.5 A Gang of loser bullies composed of THE BIGGEST LOSER OF ALL TIME: ''' A gigantic loser of unknown species with either very little legs or no legs at all and leader of the gang. Despite being a weakling, has a bad habbit of insulting God Sues. Despite this and being somewhat obsessed with being The Biggest Loser of All Time he is actually quite nice. '''Purrloin’ed: Bassed off of Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged and the 2nd in command of the bullies, he has a Split personalty complex. During the day he's like Yami Marik (without the I'm super powerful thing,) a complete psychopath with a fetish for hugs... OF DOOM!. While at night he act's like Marik, goofy, immature, and somewhat dense. He carries six knives strapped across his back and (during the day) a “Free Hugs” sign around his neck. His Nighttime personalty is blissfully unaware of his daytime one, but his Daytime one knows all about his nighttime one. Dark Reepicheep: A Black Rattata with a pirate’s hat and 3rd member of the bullies who's usually at least somewhat drunk. He usually doesn't make much scene and only really joined the bully gang for protection purposes. John the Shiny 'Ho-Oh ' 1st apers in Ch.1.3 John is a extremely taboo rule breaking* Shiny Ho-Oh that also happens to be Gen's roommate. He has a tendency to get himself killed yet somehow manages to come back to life afterwards everytime due to the fact that he's a Shiny Ho-Oh. He is uninteresting, kinda dumb, and wouldn't even be worth mentioning. If he wasn’t a shiny legendary Pokéuman. Also was it mentioned that he's a Shiny Ho-Oh? *spoonerdog123 has received special permission to use this character from pokemonmanic3595 despite breaking group rules due to the fact that JAS is a parody and thus not cannon Category:Characters Category:Joke Canon